


Pride

by LeiLoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: Pen15isMightier, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gay Pride, M/M, Pride, Pridemonth, i still don't know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiLoo/pseuds/LeiLoo
Summary: It's pride month and so the theme of the Pen15 is Mightier's weekly 100-word fic challenge was, you guessed it, "Pride". And as it is close to my heart, I couldn't resist to add my own little drabble to the challenge.





	Pride

Lucius was nervous. 

What had he done?

It was all Harry's fault. The little minx. He smiled indulgently whilst thinking of his partner. The only good thing in his life for a long, long time. With him came the change. After all the darkness Harry had brought the sparkle to ignite Lucius's life anew.

Lucius sighed. Now was not the time to contemplate these things. Now was the moment to celebrate - love and friendship and freedom. Harry had explained everything about the LGBTQ+ movement in the Muggle World and how difficult it had been and sometimes still was for them. Lucius, even now, struggled to really understand why it was such a problem for some muggles. In the Wizarding World one could see all kinds of couples and nobody frowned upon it. If you love someone and are loved back you could be together, no questions asked.

Well, he thought, that is not entirely true, is it? Lucius made a pained face. No, it wasn't. Witches and wizards had had their own share of fights, wars even. If it was not about gender it was about blood purity and such predicaments. Flinching internally Lucius tried to stir his thoughts into another direction. Why was his mind drifting to all these dark matters today? He decided it was not worth to lose another second over it.

Still nervous he turned around to have a final look at his appearance. Harry would be proud. Yes, he was still not wearing any other colour than black but he looked good in his muggle clothes, black jeans and a black t-shirt. And they'd found a compromise to include something into his outfit that would fit the occasion. Lucius chuckled remembering Harry's reaction to his proposition. The disbelieve but also the hope and happiness in these bright green eyes was worth to bend that blasted infamous Malfoy pride. And more. He would do anything to be looked at like this, with such love and adoration. With these wonderful thoughts on his mind Lucius decided that it was time to go.

"Harry," he shouted, "are you ready? We have a PRIDE parade to attend to and I won't have us late!"

A sparkle in his mercury eyes, Lucius had one last look into the mirror. No one had ever seen a Malfoy like this ... standing proud, with two glittery rainbows high up his cheekbones.

**Author's Note:**

> It's pride month and so the theme of the Pen15 is Mightier's weekly 100-word fic challenge was, you guessed it, "Pride". And as it is close to my heart, I couldn't resist to add my own little drabble to the challenge.


End file.
